1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat retention within torpedo cars, more specifically toward insulating covers which are configured for easy and safe positioning on torpedo cars.
2. Background Information
Torpedo cars, also referred to as ladle cars, are employed for carrying molten metal from one location to another. Typically, the hot metal is transported between the blast furnace and the melt facility by a torpedo car. After molten metal is poured from a torpedo car, it is desirable to retain the temperature within the container as high as possible between emptying and subsequent refilling of the torpedo car. The temperature retention is desired to minimize the molten metal temperature loss occurring during the next refilling.
It is well known to form a shield or insulating cover to cover the opening of a torpedo car such as a wire mesh enclosed refractory containing sheet. Examples of such insulating covers can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,855; 4,390,170; 4,424,956 and 4,424,957. These prior art insulating covers have several disadvantages including difficulty in manually engaging and positioning these covers on the torpedo car opening with hooks or the like.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of these aforementioned prior art insulating covers by providing an easily manufactured insulating cover which is configured for easy placement and removal, if necessary, on the opening of a torpedo car.